


Red Like Roses

by Lord_Elmo22



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Elmo22/pseuds/Lord_Elmo22
Summary: Day 1 Entry for Hummingbird week 2020.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 9





	Red Like Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Entry for Hummingbird week 2020.

Brothers, why was he so anxious. He could make every girl on campus swoon just by fixing his bangs. And yet somehow, the one girl he actually wanted made him crumble like a house of cards. It was... maddening. They’d been partners on the same team for well over two years by this point, so why couldn't he say something?

He couldn’t help tossing and turning in his pint sized bed. He wanted to tell Summer he loved her so bad, but could never find the courage to. Well, not this time. Come fourth period, he would do it. It didn’t matter if she rejected him or more likely kicked his ass afterwards; Qrow Branwen would make his feelings known. 

Morning went okay, same as always. Summer somehow up and at it at 6 in the morning, telling him to get out of bed. Qrow never listened, not because he was tired but because he didn’t want Summer to see him blush. Brothers, why was she so damn beautiful? It wasn’t until she relented, that he could finally get changed for another mundane day.

Their first few classes were nauseatingly boring, as they had been since they were first years. Half of what Professor Port said, Qrow had learned the hard way; he had the scars and lost friends to prove it. Which is why he hardly ever paid any attention to them. And as much as he fought the urge, he couldn’t resist staring at his little leader. 

Fortunately, as a model student, she never noticed.

Next was lunchtime. Qrow always wondered about the ludicrous budget for food at Beacon. If the tribe saw this spread, everybody would enrol here. A far cry from his and Raven’s days of scavenging and hunting; praying they’d see the end of the week. But try as he might, Qrow couldn’t stomach much. The moment of truth encroaching by the second.

*DING DING DING*

Goddammit.

As a quickly as the bell had rang, Summer was right behind him to ensure he attended. Despite barely being 5 feet tall, Summer’s presence could make a Goliath cower in fear. 

“You coming, Qrow?” the little titan asked sweetly.

“Ughhh... yeah. Right behind you.” He answered meekly.

Her one of a kind smile followed his answer, slowly beginning to saunter off to class. But before she was able to, she felt a light pull at her sleeve. Puzzled, Summer turned her gaze around to see Qrow nervously scratching his head. What confused her most was that it seemed he was avoiding eye contact, which wasn’t at all like him.

“Qrow? What's wrong?” She questioned.

“Umm, do you mind if we... talked for a bit?” He stammered out.

“Sorry, Qrow. Can it wait? I dont wann-”

“No, it can’t.”

The harshness of his voice surprised her. In the time she’d been his partner, he’d never heard him in that tone of voice. Sure, he was moody at the best of times, but this? This was different and she wasn’t sure how to feel.

“If I wait any longer, I’ll never be able to say it.” He explained.

Say it? What the hell is he talking about? She thought to herself. Qrow speaking at length was a rare occurrence, particularly around her. So, needless to say, all of this was sending her mind into overdrive. Was this was she thought it was? Or was she just overthinking it?

“Can we go outside?” Qrow asked, breaking Summer’s line of thought.

“Sure...” 

Summer followed behind her lanky partner, trying to keep up with his long strides. It was at time like this Summer realized how tall Qrow really was. He had the lovely habit of slouching practically all the time, so she seldom noticed the difference between them. But Gods above...

Under the blaring light of the midsummer sun, Qrow picked a spot beneath the canopy of an old oak tree. It was a short walk from the cafeteria, but the heat was unforgiving. Sometime capes aren’t the greatest fashion choice. Summer then leaned against the trunk, relishing in the shade; all the while her partner paced nervously.

“So what’s this all about?” Summer finally inquired “You’re not normally this pushy.”

“Uh well, I wanted to.. tell you... ughh”

“Tell me what?” She grumbled, starting to getting annoyed.

For God’s sake, TELL HER. His mind screamed at him. To do something, say anything. But his voice failed at every attempt. Qrow stood like a stump, incoherent babble leaking from his mouth. With that, Summer shook her head.

“Okay, Qrow. If you’re not gonna tell me what this whole song and dance is about then I’m going to class.” She snapped, storming off towards campus.

Without thinking, Qrow grabbed her wrist. A desperate wordless attempt to salvage this situation. Summer was about to wretch herself free and give Qrow a free lesson in personal space. At least until she heard him whisper.

“I like you, Summer...”

The young woman whipped around in disbelief, unsure if was dreaming or not.

“What?” the only word she could muster.

“I like you, Summer.” Qrow repeated “Ever since we met that day in Emerald Forest, I’ve been hopelessly in love with you. I’ve want tell to you for ages now, but I was scared to get too close. I’d never forgive myself if my semblance did something to hurt you. I’m-”

THUD

A solid kick to the gut had Qrow reeling and gasping for air. Summer was infinitely stronger than her stature implied. Coughing, looked up to find an answer for whatever the hell that was for; only for Summer to take his face in her hands. Before he could figure out what she was doing now, he felt her warmth against his lips.

What’s going on? Is this real? Those thoughts replayed through his mind as Summer continued to give him the best kiss of his life. His right hand moved on its own, running through Summer’s hair and cupping her cheek. Each second felt like heaven, even as she pulled away, albeit begrudgingly. Silver met Vermilion, Qrow’s face still in her caress.

“Sorry.” His crush apologized, “I didn’t know how else to shut you up.”

Qrow just chuckled, still in the bliss of the moment.

“If you couldn’t tell already. I like you, too.” She admitted, twirling a finger through his feathery hair.

Who’d have guessed three little words could make a man feel indomitable. Qrow had always hoped, but never once thought it feel this incredible. Summer broke his trance, pulling on his arm.

“C’mon. We can ‘talk’ more later. For now, let’s get to class before Raven and Tai start wondering where we are.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Qrow stood up beside her, feeling reborn. Their eyes met once more before Summer offered her hand. The young man took it in his own without a drop of doubt. 

His semblance may have been Misfortune but damn did he ever feel lucky.


End file.
